This invention relates to a tone generating apparatus, with which the volume and timbre of musical tones are controlled according to the way of operation of performance keys on a keyboard.
Heretofore, there have been known keyboard type electronic musical instruments, in which data representing the way of depression of performance keys by performer's fingers is detected and the output volume of a volume control circuit consisting of a VCA (voltage controlled amplifier) is controlled according to the detected data. Also, there have been known electronic musical instruments, in which tone waveforms obtained from a tone generating circuit are controlled to control tone signals, particularly attack portions thereof.
In these prior art electronic musical instruments, however, either the volume is controlled solely without control of timbre so that the musical expression obtainable is rather poor, or the volume is not controlled although the timbre is controlled, or the timbre is controlled only poorly despite the complicated timbre control circuit construction.